


london

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: hayley gets lonely on a trip to london.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	london

If it hadn’t been obvious before, Hayley wasn’t particularly fond of traveling away from Taylor. It, at some point, had almost caused the demise of their relationship. Taylor was so, so sweet all the time and made sure Hayley felt loved and cared for even when she was away. This time, he’d sent her flowers.

And God, did she miss him. She looked at the flowers on the table across the hotel room and then over at the clock on the bedside table. It was midnight and a small amount of math let her know that it was somewhere around 6 p.m. in Nashville. She wished he’d come with her, but it was nonsensical because everyone would instantly be suspicious. Or  _ more _ suspicious, she should’ve said. She shook off the thought of people finding them out and picked up her phone. 

Having already been in bed for an hour or so, she was already so comfortable. She opened her camera roll and clicked the hidden folder. Unfortunately, there was only one item in it; the good news was that it featured both of them. She propped herself up a little more and then settled with a hand under the blanket. Her cold fingers gave her a mildly unpleasant chill.

She pressed play and turned the sound up minimally. To her memory, the video got to be quite loud. She watched herself propped up on her hands and knees, Taylor behind her. A smile formed on her face when he asked, “Ready?”

And a small chuckle escaped Hayley’s lips when she recalled the reason for the laundry scattered on the floor. She’d been there, folding clothes on a pillow just minutes before. Her hand found its way under the fabric covering her, absolutely enticed by the sounds of Taylor cursing under his breath as thrust into her.

She watched as her own arms shook, her elbows giving out, causing her to fall down onto the pillow. She had whined out in pleasure and attempted to push herself back up, but Taylor’s large hand pressed down on her upper back. “Stay down there,” he‘d commanded.

“Yes, Daddy,” she moaned.

Hayley smiled at this part, she knew exactly what was coming. On her own, she let out a pathetic little whine. She wasn’t nearly as satisfied as she had been in that video. Still, she watched on.

She watched herself attempt to get back up with the intention of pressing herself against Taylor further. Taylor grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back up. She whimpered pathetically, remembering just how good it felt when he growled, “I told you to stay down.”

And when Hayley slipped two fingers into herself, her breath caught, but she didn’t feel the sensation Taylor gave her every single time he touched her. She tried her hardest to satisfy the ache in her core, but her actions paled in comparison to Taylor’s hands, let alone any other part of him.

The video ended and Hayley’s movements stopped. Leaving much to be desired having not even been able to bring herself to a climax, she sighed. Glancing over at the clock again, she realized it was closer to 1 a.m.  _ Fuck it, _ she thought. She tapped the call button on his contact.

He picked up faster than she thought he would. “Hey,” he said. “It’s late, are you okay?”

She smiled at his concern. “Yeah, I just miss you,” she mumbled.

“Oh, yeah?” he asked. She hummed and he said, “I was hoping the flowers would make you smile a little.”

“Mhm,” she hummed again. “They did, but um… that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Oh,” he sighed. “Well, then. Is there something wrong?”

She hesitated. “So, I was watching that video we made,” she started. “Because, like I said, I miss you.”

She was quiet for a minute, so Taylor asked, “Did that video help you out, babygirl?”

She huffed a sigh and let out a whine. He couldn’t see it, but her legs kicked with her attitude. “It didn’t,” she mumbled.

“Well, why not?” he questioned. He could hear Hayley’s whiny attitude over the phone and it made him smile.

She mumbled almost incoherently, “I couldn’t do it.”

“And so you want me to help you?” he clarified. She whined a little, ‘uh-huh,’ and he responded, “Well then you need to ask me that, don’t you?”

“Daddy,” she mumbled. “Can you please help me?”

And there was something about Hayley when she got in these whiny moods that drove Taylor insane. He knew that, had he been there, she would have looked up at him, pouting and blushing. There were times where she’d even cry about needing his attention so badly and in those moments, her eyes looked so beautiful. He needed to give her what she wanted.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Of course I’ll help you. Don’t touch yourself yet, though.”

“Okay,” she promised. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell me what your favorite part of that video is,” he explained.

She giggled a little because she was quite embarrassed to admit, “When you pulled my hair.”

Taylor suppressed an airy chuckle. “Oh, when you weren’t listening. I knew you were being bad on purpose.”

“Nuh-uh,” she argued.

“ _ Sure _ ,” he teased. “You can touch yourself now, baby, but I wanna hear you tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Her breathing hitched, letting Taylor know that she’d finally begun to touch herself and he appreciated her honesty. “I want you in my mouth,” she mumbled.

“Yeah? I know you love when I grab your hair and take control,” he said. Hayley heard him grunt and it made her moan.

“I wish you could touch me,” she whined.

“I know, babygirl,” he told her. “Can you go ahead and use two fingers?”

She whimpered, which gave him a surge of excitement. He listened to her whining and heaving breathing for a while until she gasped out, “Daddy!”

“Okay, stop,” he commanded. She whined. “Hey, you know the word if you don’t wanna do something. Do you remember it?”

She was quiet for a moment, but responded, “Yes, Daddy.” She wasn’t going to say it, of course, because she didn’t want to stop.

“So I need you to calm down for a minute,” he explained. He waited until she calmed down and said, “Okay, keep going. Curl your fingers a little, baby.”

He could hear her getting too excited once more and chuckled. She sounded so cute to him and he could practically see the look on her face as she squirmed. 

Hayley groaned when he said, “Stop.” He definitely knew she’d rolled her eyes. “Whose rules are they?” he questioned.

“Yours, Daddy,” she grumbled.

“That’s what I thought. If you cum before I tell you to, you’ll be punished as soon as you get here,” he threatened. “Remember what happened last time?”

Hayley recalled the time Taylor was referring to. She’d spent the day teasing him, which on its own had gotten her into some hot water but later in bed, she’d simply refused to allow herself to calm down and finished. Taylor chose to punish her by tying her hands to the headboard and tying a vibrator to her thigh and stimulated her clit until she’d begun to cry. She couldn’t tell herself that she  _ didn’t _ want him to do it again.

“Are you calm?” he asked. She hummed a response, so he proceeded to say, “Good girl, now go ahead. Just think about how good I would feel inside you right now.”

“Please, Daddy,” she whispered. She’d uncoiled into an incoherent mess. “Please.”

“Thank you for asking so nicely,” he told her. And for a second, he considered teasing her for longer. “Go ahead, baby.”

She let out some sort of final yelp followed by a series of gasps and whimpers. “Thank you, Daddy,” she said before she even began to calm down.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. His breathing was heavy too, which made Hayley feel accomplished; sometimes it felt like she lived to please him. “Do you feel better?”

He heard the shuffle of her flipping over onto her stomach. “No,” she mumbled. She sniffled and then said, “Well,  _ that’s  _ better, but I really do miss you and I want to go home. And now I’m sweaty and sticky and need to shower.”

“I know, love,” he cooed. “But I can stay on with you. Let’s switch to Facetime.”

They switched to the video call and she was red, her face wet. “You’ll stay if I shower?”

“Of course!” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She hopped up and took the phone with her where she propped it up on the counter. He watched her turn on the shower and then take a step back where she untied her hair and set the rubber band next to her phone.

“You’re beautiful,” he commented when she stripped her clothes. She rolled her eyes. “What? It’s true!”

“Okay,” she settled. “Sure.”

She stepped into the shower and hummed for a little. She wasn’t quite happy enough to sing. From the bathroom counter, she heard, “Do you take requests?”

“Oh, hush up!” she countered, pulling the curtain open and smirking at him. He laughed at her shampoo-lathered hair.

After her shower, she dried off and brushed her hair, completely comfortable with Taylor just watching her move around unclothed. She climbed into bed again and smiled at him.

“I miss you,” she reminded him.

“I know. You should probably sleep, right? I’ll still be here,” He wished he could stroke her face. “It’s only a couple of more days.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
